


senses

by apurochi



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"is there something you wanted to tell me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	senses

ritsu’s fingers traced mob’s eyelashes carefully. his brother said nothing, only followed ritsu’s fingers with his eyes.

"is there something you wanted to tell me?" mob asked, showing no trace of being put off.

ritsu pulled away, a lump caught in his throat. he could feel every droplet of sweat, every single drop of moisture in the atmosphere. mob stared, his expression vaguely quizzical, but not by much. ritsu had trained himself to see this, to measure the minute shifts in his brother’s face. now, they were clearer, easier to notice, much more resonant. he could feel the waves of mob’s movements like they were tangible, and it was almost too much work to hold back.

mob’s psychic barrier hummed quietly. as ritsu moved his hand back to his brother’s face, it parted and mingled with his own. he wondered how many people had ever seen mob from this angle, this close. no movement still. mob didn’t even flinch when ritsu’s hand moved down to his cheek, then his lips. it was getting hard for ritsu to breathe steadily and his own heartbeat pounded in his ears. he memorized the scent of mob’s breath and the image of his eyes widening slightly before he leaned all the way in.

all mob did was blink after ritsu pulled away. ritsu’s head spun as he caught his breath, lips tingling.

"you still haven’t told me what you need," mob said slowly, ritsu’s face only inches from his.

ritsu sat up straight and smoothed his clothes. “it’s nothing. don’t worry about it.” he walked out as calmly as he could.


End file.
